


Charmer

by odinstark



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fishing, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odinstark/pseuds/odinstark
Summary: Tyler has finally moved in with Alyson and Michael. Things seem.... Good. Let's hoping a fishing trip makes them great.
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Charmer

The kettle boiled quietly on the hob, spitting water against the kitchen tiles. The microwave hummed in anticipation of the final beep sounding off. Tyler wiped the remainder of night terror produced sweat from his brow with the hem of his shirt, as the microwave began to yell at him. 

As he retrieved his steaming bowl of porridge from the now silent machine, a figure appeared in the kitchen door frame. 

"Hey, good morning."

Tyler looked up after he placed the bowl on the tabletop,

"Morning- oh shit, sorry, did I wake you?"

Michael laughed softly and entered the doorframe, taking over the command of the kettle, and filling two mugs with hot tea,

"Nah you're good, I was awake anyway before you set the micro-bomb off, I was gonna head out to fish."

Tyler looked down and noticed that Michael was indeed fully dressed, minus his heavy boots and jacket. But he was wearing the soft grey jumper, Tyler's brain supplied helpfully. The one that looked so warm that it felt like it was melting Tyler's heart (or maybe that was just the effect Michael had on him anyway).

"Out to fish?" Tyler looked at the display on the oven telling the time, "You got up at 5am on the dot, on your one day off a week, to fish?"

"I got up at four thirty, actually. Not all of us can roll out of our beds as handsome as you," Michael retorted with the easy banter he had maintained since Tyler had moved in ten days prior, but there was an obvious flirtatious undertone that hadn't been there previously.

Tyler knew he looked like no more than hot trash, still sticky from sweat and unflattering, loose pajama pants and a thick hoodie, but he cast a look up and down Michael's way, before grabbing his mug.

"Could have had me fooled," he replied before taking a sip and playfully avoiding eye contact.

"Alright, Charmer. If I'm not allowed to be out of bed at 5am on my day off, why are you. What were you going to do...?"

"...Go fish- But that is besides the point. All I have is days off until I start my new job, you should be sleeping in and getting some rest after a week of early starts!"

"Nah, honesly the best part of having today off was being able to go to sleep early last night. I am not a night owl, unlike some," Michael nudged his arm and before Tyler knew it, had stolen his bowl of porridge and had taken a large scoop. 

"Hey that's mine, get your own!" Tyler tried to scowl, but failed miserably at the sight of Michael's mischievous expression.

"I'll make you another bowl while you go get changed so we can fish, we're burning daylight, handsome. Get your ass in gear pronto."

"Fine, fine..." Tyler conceded, walking out of the room, before stopping in the hall and looked back,

"But it better have honey and brown sugar!"

"Aye, aye, Ranger Ronan! I'll even add cherries!"

The drive to Michael's new favourite fishing spot wasn't too long and was filled with music and anecdotes from Michael's new job, a chef in a local family restaurant. There was even more stories, this time of Alyson and his high school adventures, ones that were too personal (or too...Illegal?) to send in a letter or by email. 

"And it went...everywhere."

Tyler laughed until he was pink the face, tears running down the side of his face. 

"I can... I can tell why this was a story Alyson did not want to tell me," he wheezes between breaths.

"Yeah she uh, she does not reign victorious in this particular anecdote."

A comfortable silence grows between them as they watch the sun climb higher in the sky between the mountains. There's a light breeze and the sound of distance bird calls echoing in the valley.

"Why'd you cut the curls?"

"Hm? Oh, uh. Aly is like... 90% of my impulse control, so when I was left alone for a few months... Shit happens," Tyler offered, leaning into Michael's touch as his fingertips graced lightly against his hair.

"I miss them. I mean, don't get me wrong, this suits you and makes you damn good looking, but the curls were my favourite part of you when I met you."

"What? Not my dashingly good looks or my sharp wit?" Tyler teased, brushing his hand against Michael's, which was now resting on the arm of his pop-up chair. 

"Hmmm, I don't know. But they definitely come second and third."

"Oh yeah? How would you like it if I said my favourite part of you when I met you is that dumb fisherman sweater you're wearing right now?"

Michael turned fully in his chair and until this moment, Tyler didn't realise just how close they had set up beside each other. Michaels leg was resting against his own by a fraction of an inch and now his hand was firmly pressed along side Tyler's.

"I'd be totally okay with that. Because your denim jacket is definitely up in that list too."

Tyler let his gaze focus on Michael's face, as close as it could get without them breathing on each other. There was that kind, considerate look in his eyes that was there the last time they had fished together.

"Hey.."

"Hi, Tyler," Michael replied in an equally soft tone.

"I know we already did this before, and I don't know, maybe you've found another Tyler Ronan here in Juneau but-"

Michael grasped Tyler's hand in his own, gently but firmly, reassuringly.

"Hey...I meant what I said, you're really one of a kind. And even if Juneau did have its own Tyler Ronan, I'd still pick you."

"Oh that's good, that's um,... That's great," Tyler looked to the sunrise again, before back at Michael,

"Does this mean I can kiss you again?"

"Maybe... If you say please, pretty please, with a cherry on top?"

"Nope, go find that other Ronan if you're gonna give me that attitude!" Tyler playfully declared, before Michael pulled him into a soft kiss.

After a moment, they broke away and Tyler leaned his forehead against Michael's, feeling lighter than he had in months, 

"Can I ask you something else?"

"You know you can."

"Okay, are you seriously wearing cherry lip balm? How far forward do you plan your flirtatious compliments and should I be worried that my entire bedside drawer is filled with cherries?"

Michael lifted a single eyebrow, 

"No comment."

"I knew it!"


End file.
